Get me outta here
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Nick is sick and tired of being sick


With a final ding the metal elevator doors made a small whoosh and opened, letting Ellis step out. The ever constant ding of the call buttons were heard as he passed the few unisex bathrooms there were on the right. As he came closer he set a big box of the Tim Bit's he had picked up with his coffee, that was long gone.

"Here you are ladies," He said, smiling at the few purple clad nurses.

"Thank you Mr. Whitlock," One of them, with curly brown hair said.

He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a semi loud curse from a room not to far away.

"I don't care, I'm sick of you people coming in here at all hours and not letting me get any sleep," Nick's slightly muffled voice sounded.

"Well ah hear he's awake," Ellis frowned slightly. "Ah'm still very sorry about him,"

"He's much better when you're here," One of the other nurses said, popping one of the glazed treats in her mouth.

Ellis slightly nodded and headed to the room where Nick was currently staying. Walking into the room he noted that the other bed in the room with him was still empty.

"Well looks like someone is cranky this morning?" Ellis said, walking around the curtain that separated the two beds.

"Ellis I swear I will let you top for a month if you get me out of here today," Nick said, looking at the younger male.

The nurse that was currently taking the blood pressure cuff off his arm made a small squeak noise as Ellis turned red.

"Nick, yew know yew can't leave just yet," Ellis said, sitting at the end of Nick's bed.

"Well why the hell not," He huffed, making the oxygen mask over his face fog up and his growl at it.

"Someone will be right back, I think you can just about take that mask off and just wear one of the ones that goes under your nose," She said, writing down something real quick and moving out of the room.

"Yea see them in an hour, soon my ass," Nick said loudly.

"Nick," Ellis said in a disapproving voice.

"What? I'm sick of being in here, god damn it," Nick grumbled moving and then looking annoyed at the IV stuck in his arm.

"Nick you had walking pneumonia," Ellis said, slipping a bit closer and pressing a kiss to Nick's forehead.

"So what, I hate this place they moved a man in here for a few hours last night and you know what I had to hear? Them giving him an enema yea, I had to hear that,"

Ellis made a small face and looked up at the clock. "That's gross, did yew order yer breakfast yet?"

"No, don't even know if I want to eat, there is a man walking the halls that is wearing a pair of green pants that would put David Bowie in the Labyrinth to shame," Nick made a face.

"You love the way he looks in those," Ellis stated confused.

"Well this guy was fucking ugly," Nick grumbled as a doctor came around the sheet.

"Hello Nick, how are we feeling today?"

"Like I want to go home," Nick said, his green eyes looking up at her.

"I know you do, well some good news is you can finally take that old mask off, you're beyond the stage of giving it to anyone," She smiled and pulled the thing off of him.

Nick rubbed at the slight red mark it had made from being on his face for so long. "But what's the catch?"

"Well you're going to have to wear this now," She said, setting up the tube and putting it under his nose.

"Any more good news?" Nick grumbled.

"I think that's about it for now, after you eat were going to give you some more medication and then we'll see where we are," She smiled again and left the room.

"You brought them something didn't you?" Nick looked over at Ellis, who was looking at the menu that they had in the rooms.

"Maybe," Ellis smiled.

"You should bring them a whole shit load of things, maybe then I'll get what I need when I need it,"

Ellis just chuckled. "So what sounds good for breakfast?"

"Anything but that god awful turkey sausage,"

"How about the French toast?"

"Sounds fine and get something for your self this time too," Nick mumbled.

Ellis just laughed and picked up the phone in the room, calling down to the kitchen. After ordering a double of thing of the French toast, toast, oatmeal, coffee, orange juice and apple juice he hung up. Sitting next to Nick's thighs on the bed and rubbed his thumb through the scruff that was starting to form on the males face.

"I really hate being here," Nick said, wrapping his fingers around Ellis's wrist lightly.

"Ah know you do," Ellis frowned lightly then smirked.

"What?"

Ellis just smirked more and leaned in, pressing his lips to Nick's, causing the older male to jump a little and pull back.

"What are you doing, you're going to get sick stupid,"

"Nuh huh," Ellis shook his head. "You don't listen to the doctors do you?"

"Not often,"

"She said that yew could take the mask off since yew were past the stage of infectin people,"

"I see," Nick quirked an eyebrow and pulled Ellis back to him.

This kiss was a bit scratchy, seeing as Nick hadn't shaved in a few days, but when the males tongue slipped into his mouth; Ellis could care less. Nick wrapped his non IV'd arm around Ellis's neck, pulling him close. The oxygen tube also made things a little uncomfortable, but Nick wasn't going to let anything stop him from their first kiss in nearly a week.

Nick could have stayed like that all day, except for some amount of time later they were interrupted.

"Room service," A woman said, bringing the tray in.

Breaking apart, Ellis moved and got the tray from the woman and set it on the table that can go across the bed.

"Well looky here, food," Ellis said, panting a little.

Moving the table across Nick's legs, he got the food uncovered and ready for his older lover. Nick grumbled but ate none the less as Ellis also ate the things that he had gotten for himself.

"Mr. Whitlock can I talk to you for a moment?" A nurse popped her head in real quick.

"Sure," He said, putting the empty juice container down.

"Hey, why can't I hear what you have to say?" Nick asked loudly, but she was already out the door and Ellis went out a second later.

Nick grumbled more and finished off the rest of his food and looked up when Ellis came back in, smiling.

"What did she want?"

"You'll see,"

Nick scowled at him and moved the table as Ellis sat in the chair next to the bed. A few seconds later the doctor came back and smiled at Nick.

"Well Nick, there is some more good news,"

"What would that be?" Nick cocked an eyebrow.

"Well if you are good about taking your medication and keep the oxygen hose on, you can go home today,"

"Really?" Nick asked, sliding up in the bed.

"Yep and I'm sure you will keep taking the medication or you will have to come back,"

"Oh I will,"

"Ok, so let me give you your last dose here and then you can get dressed and we'll get you on your way,"

She smiled again and gave Nick two shots and a few pills and undid the IV from his arm. When she left the room Ellis helped Nick get dressed and soon enough the younger male was pushing Nick to the car.

"How did you do it?" Nick asked as they were heading to the house from the hospital.

"They asked if ah would be able to keep yew on the meds and ah said ah would, so they let yew go,"

"Well I'm glad since that kiss defiantly has me wanting more," Nick smirked and ran his hand up Ellis's thigh.

"Yew are supposed to not do anything strenuous,"

"Then I guess you'll have to do some work for once," Nick cocked an eyebrow.

"Well yea, of course ah will, I have a month of doing the more work," Ellis smirked and looked over at Nick.

"Fuck me," Nick said, hitting him self in the forehead.

"I plan on it,"

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Random is as random does.

For a little while I don't know how much I'm going to be post since at the moment my grandpa is in the hospital and even though he's getting out tomorrow, so things are getting better.

Most of the experiences that happened to Nick did happen to my fam when we were visiting.

The enema thing happened when my cousin was there.

My aunt brought tim bits and they DID get good service

And I saw the man in the pants haha

Valve owns the boys.


End file.
